


A Night of Passion

by ladybug218



Category: Charmed
Genre: Adultery, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for a challenge at Charmed Drabble</p></blockquote>





	A Night of Passion

Two attractive men. Enough sexual tension to light up Las Vegas.

They had been circling each other for months. Sparks flying between them when they were in close proximity of each other. Each trying to deny to himself that he felt a connection.

So much was working against them. They were both married. They were on opposite sides of the age old good vs. evil battle. But they were drawn to each other nonetheless.

One night, left home alone, they caved. They finally gave in to their desires. The passionate kiss caught them both off guard. It was a heat of the moment thing and neither one expected the other to respond with such fervor.

Looking deep into each other’s eyes, they saw their mutual lust. No words were needed to rationalize what they were about to do. They knew if they tried to discuss it, the mood would be ruined.

Cole grabbed Leo’s arm and shimmered them both to his office. He knew they wouldn’t be disturbed there. They fell into each other’s arms, lost in the hot masculinity of their embrace. Cole took the lead, stripping Leo’s shirt from his body. Leo followed suit, shedding Cole of his jacket, tie, and button down work shirt. Neither one surprised that the other obviously had experience in these types of things. After living for centuries, straight sex could become rather monotonous.

They were soon a tangle of arms and legs and mouths, both lost in the pleasure of each other’s bodies. They attended to each other for hours, coaxing each other to reach new heights of satisfaction. After more orgasms than either of them could count, they fell asleep, spent, in the small bedroom Cole kept behind his office.

When they woke, they found themselves wrapped in each other’s arms. They shared another passionate kiss and, still not having spoken a single word to each other, both got up and dressed. Cole shimmered back to the penthouse for a quick shower before Phoebe came home from dinner with her sisters. Leo orbed back to the manor for a quick shower before Piper and Paige returned home.

The next day when all five were together, the sexual tension was a little less electric. Their interaction with each other, the same as it always had been. They had satisfied their curiosity and lust and each knew that it would never happen again.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at Charmed Drabble


End file.
